Unsure*Feelings~*~
by HikariChan19
Summary: ***CHAPTER 5*~*~ UP*~*~ Taichi is beating up takeru Abuse? whats this about Takeru and Hikari that has angered Taichi and made Sora so upset at Taichi! WHy is mimi being not herslef
1. Dreaming Of You

~*~UNSURE FEELINGS~*~  
  
1 BY: ~*~Hikari~Chan~*~  
  
~ Chapter 1 Dreaming Of You ~  
  
  
  
Authors notes: hey everyone its Katie hope you like the story just a little background info. Kari, TK, and Davis are all in the 10th grade. Sora, Tai, Matt and Mimi are in the 12th grade…Mimi for some reason is super smart and skipped a grade. Izzy in the 11th grade as well as Yolie, and Ken. The Digimon will show up later. Please…READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! It means a lot to me if you do. Thanks!  
  
~Love always Katie  
  
1.1 The morning sun was lightly shinning through the window pain of a middle aged teenagers room. Her mild brunet hair lay softly on the pillow; her pinkish red lips were formed in a smile position. She began to stir in her bed restlessly as the sun dawned her tanned completion. She began to murmur something in her sleep it was slurred at fist but slowly became more clear and understandable. She repeated the same thing over and over again… "Takeru…why? Why do you have to leave me alone?…please don't I lo.." Her voice stopped and she would repeat the same phrase again never quite getting the whole sentence out. Her eye lids showed signs of her eyes moving furiously underneath them. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, as the evidence of a nightmare became more evident. Her eyes opened and she let out a whiling cry, as her baby pink alarm clock went off.  
  
"It was only a dream, but it seemed so real…" She said aloud while clutching her pillow tightly to her chest and squinting from the golden rays of sunlight that she sighed to herself while shutting the clock off. Her mother called from the bottom or the stairwell to both her brother and her to wake them up.  
  
"Taichi, Hikari get up! You have school!"  
  
"Kay, Mum!" Hikari responded brightly.  
  
"Yeah whatever…" Was Taichi's replay. Hikari slipped out of her bed and headed to the hallway. When she saw Taichi. It was the same thing every morning; they would both groggily get out of bed and then dash to the bathroom for a shower. It was always a fight one of them would get to the shower before the other and the person outside the door would scream, and punch the door until the other was done and out of the bathroom. This problem would easily be resolved by having one of then shower at night, but because Taichi was horribly stubborn, and Hikari needed the extra push in the morning to motivate her, the problem continued. Hikari caught a quick at glance at her brother before sprinting to the bathroom and locking Taichi out.  
  
"HIKARI! LET ME IN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Tai bellowed from outside while pounding on the door restlessly.  
  
"No Tai, I got here fair and square and you'll just have to wait your turn!"  
  
"Come on please! I have to pick Sora up form school!" He pleaded trying to change her mind. She couldn't hear him she was in the shower. He began to pound on the door again when his mother grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around. While screeching in his face.  
  
"TAICHI YAMIGA! EVERY MORNING…YOU BOTH GET UP ONE OF YOU GETS TO THE SHOWER BEFORE THE OTHER THEN THERES FIGHTING!" She sighed and then spoke in a more gentle voice. "I can't take it anymore starting tomorrow one of you will shower during the night and one will shower during the morning and you'll switch days.  
  
"AWW but mom…" He was cut off by his mother's swift lashing tongue.  
  
"Don't you 'awww mom' me it's not happening now go pack your bag while you're waiting for the shower." Tai nodded afraid that his mother might kill him if he said anything to disagree and walked to his room. "Hikari! I know you can hear me, hurry up! So Tai can take his girlfriend to school."  
  
"Yes mom…." She sighed and continued to wash the conditioner out of her hair. A few minutes later she opened the door with a two towels around her, one covering her chest and waist the other holding her soggy hair up. She left the bathroom carrying her pajamas. As she exited her brother gave her a glare and said:  
  
"What took you so long?" In a sinister voice. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. While walking down the cool hallway to her bedroom. She was just about to put on her school uniform when her phone rang. (She shared a phone line with her brother because their father was almost always on the phone for business calls).  
  
"Angel of lights room!" She giggled into the receiver.  
  
"Hey Kari!" The voice spoke on the other line.  
  
"Hey Yolie! What's up?"  
  
"Well I just thought I would remind you that today's dress up day."  
  
"Oh! Thanks! I was just about to put my uniform on thanks a ton!"  
  
"Anytime! I just thought that I would remind saying as you forgot the three."  
  
"Yeah, well ya know…"  
  
"haha Plus I think this would be the best opportunity for you to show off for Takeru."  
  
"YOLIE!"  
  
"What? Its not like its some big secret, I mean everyone knows…well almost everyone expect for Davis and Tk, but that's because there vacant."  
  
"YOLIE!"  
  
"Haha well I have to get ready, put something nice on you wanna show off to Tk."  
  
"Myoko, be good or I'll tell Ken that you love him HEHEHEHEHE"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Haha Try me hahaha"  
  
"Kari you promised!"  
  
"I know, I know and I wont just as long you don't tell anyone about my obsession with Takeru."  
  
"Obsession… more like sickness"  
  
"Haha well I better go change. Thanks again!"  
  
"No problem!" Kari hung the phone and frantically began to search her room for something to wear. After going through her closet, princess dresser, extensive shoe collection and throwing clothes everywhere she settled on a knee length pink skirt with red roses, and a tight semi low cut red top, that made her regular "c" cupped chest look more like "D's". She had black platform sandals on which made her at least three in and her hair was curled and left down, and gelled so it would stay that way. Her bronze skin accented her dress and hair perfectly. She put a light mocha pink blush on, pink eye shadow. She looked about seventeen which was a lie of two years (meaning she's 15.)  
  
She dashed down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where she spotted Taichi eating his oatmeal, something she hated. She grabbed a bottle of instant breakfast and went to grab her roller blades when her brother stopped her.  
  
"So, I see you remembered dress up day" He said while grabbing his backpack.  
  
"Yeah I see you didn't." She said bitterly.  
  
"Hey now, what's the problem?"  
  
" I just realized I can't roller blade to school, in what I'm wearing meaning I wont be able to show off my off to Tak…" She stopped short and looked down. Tai's face softened and he smiled at her.  
  
"What was that?" He said a grin on his face.  
  
"N-noting" she stuttered afraid that he might be mad and hurt Tk.  
  
"You like Takeru…don't you?"  
  
"So what if I do?" She blushed and turned crimson.  
  
"HAHA You do! Its ok…I approve of him much more then what was that ass fucks name?"  
  
"….Darren…"  
  
"YEAH THAT BUTT MUNCH!" Kari couldn't help but laugh, remembering how Tai used to refer to Darren as the asshole form hell. "Hey, I'll give you a ride, but you better hurry up, I'm leaving right now." He said while tossing his keys in his head.  
  
Tai and Kari picked Sora up, and headed to school. When they arrived Kari set off to find Yolie or Tk, who ever she found ever she ran into first. While walking down the hall to her locker which was luckily next to Takeru. She walked over trying best to show off everything she had but not trying to look like it. Takuer's eyes caught sight of her and it was as if he were in a trance. He was in a type of droll stage, like he had his own fantasy world and Hikari was the Goddess that was the center of it. He was quickly brought back to realty when Daisuke hit him over the head with his binder.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"Oh, please can't I dream its not like she likes me anyway."  
  
"Yeah your right, haha."  
  
"Hi TAKERU!" Hikari bubbled and "accidentally" tripped into his arms.  
  
"Hey Kari!"  
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to." She said blushing.  
  
"No, its ok, no big deal, don't worry about it."  
  
"I think she gets the point TS" Davis said jealously as he wished his arms were the one he she had fallen into. Kari had stood up and was proceeding to put her books in her looker. She was just about to put her English book in her locker when Tk made sound as if he were clearing his throat.  
  
"Tk?" She questioned  
  
"Umm, Hikari may I speak with you in private."  
  
"Ah Sure, Davis… can you…."  
  
"Oh, I see I'm not wanted that's fine!" Davis walked off in a sarcastic huff.  
  
Kari giggled and Tk shook his head as Davis stormed off to the cafeteria.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" She said curiously  
  
"W-w...Well I was wondering if you, I mean if your not busy or anything if you would wanna go see a movie tomorrow night…?"  
  
"You mean just mean and you?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Um… yeah, but I understand if you don't want to or you have plans."  
  
"Nonsense! I'd love to go to a movie with you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Tk, ya know your silly." She said in a half giggle. Tk really didn't know how to respond to that. And decided to change the subject.  
  
"So umm how are Tai and Sora doing?"  
  
"There good, In three weeks they'll have been dating for exactly one year."  
  
"Wow… its been that long huh?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"It seems only yesterday Matt was pissed at Tai for asking Sora out."  
  
"yeah…Oh Takeru! Look at the time the bell will…" She was cut off by the belle ringing. "…be ringing…."  
  
"Haha Kari just a bit off today. Well we better get going we have Algebra 1, Ms. Gerald first period." Kari let out a loud groan, Ms. Gerald was an EX nun that was old, and senile she yelled at anything. You could be doing absolutely nothing wrong and she would find something wrong with you.  
  
While Kari and Tk walk to their homeroom, Daisuke was behind the post peaking out. 'DANMIT!' He thought as he watched them playfully push each other into other people. "TS has all the luck! I don't get it what has he got that I haven't got?" he spoke quietly out load.  
  
"He has nothing, I don't know what girl would choose him over you…" a girl with long blond hair and ice blue eyes said while putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Alissa…thanks…"  
  
"Hey, listen I know there are tons of girls that like you don't waist your time on that one?"  
  
"Because, she's perfect, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her personality, her everything…I love her!" He said while hanging his head.  
  
"Oh…" She said a little hurt. Alisa looked up at banner on the wall above them. It read in big pink letters (Mimi made it). 'TURN AROUND DANCE!' "Listen…Daisuke… I was wondering would you like to go to the dance with me?" Davis's eyes bulged.  
  
"umm…sure I guess."  
  
"REALLY!, I mean really?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds cool saying as I have no chance of getting Kari to go with me now." Alisa let out a sigh and then frowned a bit. "What's the matter?" He asked noticing the sudden drop in Alisa's face.  
  
"Nothing, I gota go I'll see you in class."  
  
"Ok bye." Davis just stood there scratching his head wondering what her problem was.  
  
A Few hours later, Tai and Sora are in study hall. They were sitting in the mall, a part of the school that was a type of cafeteria area but more of a recreation place, it had big windows in the front and back that took the place of where the wall would be, showing the gorgeous spring afternoon, there was one set of glass doors in the center there were bricks plant pots that held trees, and flowers. The room was beautiful. They were able to fool around and do whatever they pleased because they were seniors and didn't have a supervisor to watch them.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tomorrow night" Tai asked while taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Well I was kind of thinking we could stay home and have a movie night with Matt and Mimi."  
  
"Ok, that sounds like a good idea but…" Tai frowned.  
  
"Is they're something the matter Hun?" Sora noticed Tai's face change and put her hand on his leg while asking him what was wrong.  
  
"No, its just I wanted to you know take you for that night we've been planning for a while." He grinned ear to ear.  
  
"Taaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii, we discussed this as soon as we graduate we'll do what we planned." She winked at him and squeezed his leg.  
  
" I know but it seems so far away."  
  
"Taichi, its all of two months can't you wait just two months?"  
  
"I can, but I just can't wait for it."  
  
"I know, I know." She kissed him lightly on the lips before smiling at him.  
  
"So a movie night huh? What movie? And whose house?"  
  
"I think were going to rent Miracles Happen."  
  
"Ah, a chick flick?"  
  
"Were having it at Mimi's house, we have the whole down stairs and her parents are out, so we don't have to "watch" the movie. She winked at him blushed a bit.  
  
"Oh I see…Makeout party huh?"  
  
"Well see Taichi well see…" She said before kissing him again.  
  
It was eight period last period of the day; Matt and Mimi were in gym class with Izzy playing capture the flag. (Mimi would normally be a jr. like Izzy but amazingly, she had skipped a grade. It was amazing to everyone.)  
  
"Ok team one is Hankenson, Marbel, Takewa, Izzumi, Yee, Luk, Bell, Lewis, Frank and Mikno. Team 2 is Ishadia, Komin, Gumchi, Umba, Usagi, Moncoi, Lebell, Seagal, and Tapioa. Team two is in pennies." The teacher blew the whistle and the game started. Mimi ran across the field as fast as she could, Matt noticed her and went after her.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" He called as he sprinted after her. She spun around and stuck her tongue out while backpedaling and said:  
  
"Ya right! Come and get me if you can."  
  
"You know I will!" He shouted as Mimi spun back around and began to pick up speed.  
  
They reached an area that was covered in woods and was far away from the rest of the group. Matt tackled Mimi to the ground and kissed her.  
  
"Told you I'd win," he said while straddling her.  
  
"I guess you did." She said while kissing him and hugging him. He was now laying on her and was taking her bright pink hair out of a ponytail. She was about to move her hand to his belt when Izzy came over.  
  
"Ahem…" Mimi and Matt looked up startled. Matt rolled off Mimi as soon as he heard Izzy. "Just because you two are going doesn't mean you can have SEX during gym...in fact that's just wrong."  
  
"Were not having sex!" Matt yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Then why where you on top of Mimi?"  
  
"I tackled her. Is that ok? Can't I tackle her?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, but that still doesn't explain why Mimi's hand was reaching for your belt."  
  
"I WASN'T KOSHIRO IZZUMI!" Mimi screeched.  
  
"Ok whatever." Izzy said while turning back to the game field. As soon as Izzy left Matt helped Mimi up and they walked back to the game holding hands.  
  
"The nerve of him thinking I'm not a virgin." Mimi mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, Izzys a loser, besides you won't be after graduation." Mimi blushed and giggled.  
  
"Yeah, so I guess this means I'm out?"  
  
"You bet, haha."  
  
"Well if I'm out then your grading the jail."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
Later that night Yolie and Ken are planning to do something online.  
  
Yolie sat at her computer desk in her room doing homework; she looked up at the clock.  
  
"8:30" she said aloud and then sighed to herself. 'I'll take a small break' she thought and clicked on the instant messenger icon.  
  
(S/N info. BubbleGumPrincess-Mimi, LovelyTennisChick959-Sora HairGel-Tai DreamingGoddess-Kari BlondBasketBallStar-Tk BECM ((blue eyed chick magnet)). –Matt LavenderHairedGoddess-Yolie SoccerEmperor –Ken, KendoKing -Cody SoccerSpikes-Davis)  
  
The secound she signed on she was bombarded with IM's  
  
SoccerEmperor: HEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess:SUP!?!  
  
SoccerEmperor: nothing you?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: same  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: Hey wanna do something tomorrow?  
  
SoccerEmperor: sure that'd be cool  
  
SoccerEmperor: what do you wanna do?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: hmmmm wanna go to the mall…?  
  
SoccerEmperor: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
SoccerEmperor: not really  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: fine you pick  
  
In another window….  
  
KendoKing: YOLIEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: hey Cody wassup?  
  
KendoKing: n2m just waiting for Grampa to finish drinking pruin just before practicing again.  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: uhhh cool (  
  
KendoKing: Grampa's done so…bye  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: bye  
  
KendoKing: ttyl  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: ttyl  
  
Back in Ken and Yolies Wondow/…  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess:WELL?!?!  
  
SoccerEmperor: I dunno!  
  
SoccerEmperor: I'm no good at planning stuff  
  
SoccerEmperor: can Davis come  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: DAVIS WHY!?  
  
SoccerEmperor: Why not?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: Because…  
  
SoccerEmperor: Because Why?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: Because never mind  
  
SoccerEmperor: Tell me  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: No  
  
SoccerEmperor: Y not?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: cuse  
  
SoccerEmperor: Cuse…  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: Drop it!  
  
SoccerEmperor: Fine…I have to shower anyway brb  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: K  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTO REPONSE FROM SoccerEmperor:  
  
I'm in the shower, yolie I'm sorry we can go to the movies w/o davis…I'll call you when I get out I have to tell you something!!!  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: OK (  
  
While Yolie Waits…  
  
SoccerSpikes: Ken Likes you  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: REALLY  
  
SoccerSpikes: yeah I guess, I dunno  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: u weother know or u don't  
  
SoccerSpikes: ok then  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: does he  
  
SoccerSpikes: I dunno  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: WHAT!??  
  
SoccerSpikes: why do you care?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: I don't…  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: Why does it seem like I care  
  
SoccerSpikes: you like him  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: no  
  
SoccerSpikes: yes  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: no  
  
AUTO RESPONSE FROM SoccerSpikes YOLIE LOVES KEN…KEN LOVES YOLIE O FUCK GET A ROOM! I'M DOING HOMEWORK SO MS.GERALD DOESN'T KICKS MY ASS!  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: YOUR SOO DEAD  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: I HATE YOU  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: JERK  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: LOSER  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: WHY?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: DOES HE REALLY LIKE ME?  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
While yolie speaks 2 Davis's away message,…  
  
DreamingGoddess: TK ASKEDME A MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DreamingGoddess: OMG WHAT SHOULD I WEAR??  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: THAT'S GREAT!  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: the pink hawaian dress!!  
  
DreamingGoddess: THANKZ! I g2g I just wanted to tell you that!  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: OK  
  
LavenderHairedGoddess: Bye bye  
  
  
  
Yolie puts an away messige up that reads: HEY WAITING FOR A CALL FROM KENNY!  
  
A Few minutes later the phone rings.  
  
"Hello, Yolie Inquine"  
  
"HEY! Its me Ken."  
  
"HEY, so what did you want to talk about?"  
  
…..To Be Contunied…  
  
A/N The next chapter will be up in ONE WEEK! I PROMISE THIS TIME ( 


	2. Problems in Paradise

~*~USURE FEELINGS~*~  
  
~* Trouble In Paradise ~*  
  
By ~*~Hikari*Chan~*~  
  
  
  
1 The full moons radiance shinned through Yolie's bedroom, she lay awake smiling to herself, and thinking about her conversation with Ken.  
  
"Hello, Yolie Inquine."  
  
"HEY! Its me Ken."  
  
"HEY, so what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, you see, I was wondering if you would wanna possibly go to the dance with me…as my date?" Yolie was bubbling with happiness. At this, instant she was the happiest person in the world. It was as if she was floating on a cloud and everything was perfect. She was bubbling with happiness, and excitement about to explode. "Yolie?…"  
  
Ken questioned, wondering if Yolie was mad that he might have overstepped the boundaries of their friendship, and didn't feel the same way he felt about her.  
  
"Oh, sorry! YES I'D LOVE TO GO WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" She nearly took Ken's ear off from screaming into the receiver.  
  
"Ok, great. I'll see you in school then?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alright, night,"  
  
"Night!" She hung the phone up and immediately put an away message up. Reading:  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~GUESS WHAT!?? KEN ASKEND ME TO THE DANCE SO I'M AROUND THE HOUSE BURSTING WITH LOOOOOOOOOOOVE SO LEAVE LIKE 69 HAHA I MEAN 10000 AND I'LL GET BACK TO AS SOOON AS I'M DONE BEING HYPER!!! KARI, MIMI CALL MEEEEEE! 852-6311!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL  
  
~THE LILEST INQUIE~  
  
Yolie couldn't get over how lucky she was. She looked at the clock 12:30.  
  
She looked over to hawkmon who had been asleep for sometime now. She sighed and decided to get some sleep herself if she wanted to look good for Ken tomorrow.  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Kari's alarm clock went off, she was about to make her dash to the shower when she remembered the rule her mother had instituted just the other day. Hikari's mind raced through the event as she recalled each one perfectly.  
  
"TAICHI YAMIGA! EVERY MORNING…YOU BOTH GET UP ONE OF YOU GETS TO THE SHOWER BEFORE THE OTHER THEN THERES FIGHTING!" She sighed and then spoke in a more gentle voice. "I can't take it anymore starting tomorrow one of you will shower during the night and one will shower during the morning and you'll switch days.  
  
"AWW but mom…" He was cut off by his mother's swift lashing tongue.  
  
"Don't you 'awww mom' me it's not happening now go pack your bag while you're waiting for the shower." Tai nodded afraid that his mother might kill him if he said anything to disagree and walked to his room. "Hikari! I know you can hear me, hurry up! So Tai can take his girlfriend to school."  
  
"Yes mom…."  
  
She had taken a shower the other day so she couldn't take one until later this evening. She sighed and walked to the bathroom, when she Tai glaring at her.  
  
"It's my turn!"  
  
"I know…please just let splash water on my face I need something to wake me up." Taichi rolled his eyes and reluctantly let her. She walked back to her room a bit more woken up but still lacking, her usual happy self. She smiled when her selfconcouis reminded her that today was a Friday, and her first date with Takeru. She blushed at the very thought, she became excited, and her sleepiness disappeared for the moment. She grabbed her uniform which consisted of a short green pleated skirt that was supposed to only fall three inches above her knees, but no one followed this rule, if her skirt were any higher she wouldn't be able to sit without showing everything. (Mimi had that problem her skirt was short that sitting down with out showing anyone her underwear was a triumph and a half, and Yamato loved it that way.) Her top was a green cotton shirt she wore as a belly shirt because she refused to buy a larger size. She put on her white knee socks and then her black platform shoes that made her 2 inches taller. (She hated the fact that she was the shortest person in her click.) She went downstairs, grabbed a can of instant breakfast, and took her platforms off put them in her bag; she replaced them witch her rollerblades and set off. A few minutes later Taichi came down the stairs, he searched the cupboards for something eatable, to his dismay he found nothing. He grabbed an apple and went to his car to pick Sora up. After a few minutes of driving, he arrived at Sora's apparent complex. He got out of the car and began to climb the 12 stories to her apartment. After about seven minutes of claiming stairs, he finally arrived on Sora's floor. He knew exactly how many doors she was away from his current standpoint. He jogged over hoping that it might warm him up. The cold air hit him like a swift punch from Matt. It was early April and still chilly, but the spring flowers were making their way out of the ground. He finally reached Sora's door; he sighed and gently knocked on her door. A woman wearing a green kimono with pink cherry blossoms showering it, answered the door.  
  
"Hello Taichi, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Not to bad how about yourself?"  
  
"I'm good, Sora should be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Its Chilly out, come in and have a cup of hot cocoa."  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
Tai look a seat on the Victorian couch that was newly reupholstered in blue fabric with small yellow flowers on it. It wasn't Tai's taste but then again; it wasn't Tai's home. As Tai waited for his cocoa, Sora came out of her bedroom.  
  
"Morning Taichi!" She said while going over to give him a hug.  
  
"Morning Babe." He returned the hug and kissed her gently on the lips. Just as Sora's mom walked in. They separated immediately from embarrassment and Kathy's cold stare.  
  
"Kids, I know you two hug and kiss but not in front of me" she warned. Ever since Sora's father Jim left Kathy wasn't much for people public affection.  
  
"Yes, Mum"  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Takenochi"  
  
"Its ok, well you kids better get going." She said while handing them both a cup of Cocoa. While Tai and Sora drive to school Tk and Kari are skating to school.  
  
Kari skated over to Takeru's appartment and buzzed him from the bottom of the building, because she had rollerblades on.  
  
"Takeru" She waited for a replay…nothing.  
  
"Takeru…." Still nothing.  
  
"TAKUERU TAKASHI I KNOW YOU HERE!" she screamed into the buzzer. Just as she finished screaming into the buzzer someone tapped her on the sholder, she turned around and saw no one, a few secounds later she reverted her attention back to the buzzer, but was blocked by a large blond, blue eyed figure.  
  
"Looking for me?" Takeru said while hugging her.  
  
"Takeru…" She said while blushing. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Sure it was." He said still holding her close.  
  
"I can't wait until tonight!"  
  
"Me neither…"  
  
"Lets go before were late."  
  
"Ok" Tk to the bike raque and unlocked his bike.  
  
7:00 Mimi's house….  
  
Mimi was preparing her house for the 'party' she was having…  
  
Mimi had finished vacuming and had gotten every room in the house clean and neat, when the door bell rang. She went to answer it.  
  
"Matt? Your early"  
  
"Thanks for the nice hello babe…"  
  
"I'm sorry its just I'm not ready I'm not pretty yet."  
  
"what are you kidding you look beautful."  
  
"Your just saying that."  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Then prove it…"  
  
"How…?"  
  
"I knew it you don't think I look nice…" Mimi pouted.  
  
"No, No you do! Here I'll help you look pretty."  
  
"And you plan to do this how?" Mimi said curosly.  
  
"Like this…" Matt picked her up and carried her upstairs.  
  
"Matt…we can't do this…" She said as Matt climbed the stairs.  
  
"Mimi, please…."  
  
"I don't wanna, we made a promise to wait till gradutaion, besides what will Tai and Sora think?"  
  
"Fine, would it be voitaing the rules, to help you get cleaned up?"  
  
"That depends how are you planning to…" She said sudcingly.  
  
"You'll see…" Matt wispered while kissing her and reaching the platform. He carried her to the bathroom and turned the water on.  
  
"Matt…"  
  
"I'm not staying don't worry."  
  
"Thank you babe."  
  
"Anytime." Just as he said that the bell rang. "I'll get that."  
  
While Matt answers the door, Tk and Kari are in Tk's car hedding to the movies.  
  
"Kari, ummm I was wondering how about we go to the drive inn… instead of the regular movies."  
  
"Umm sure that sounds cool. Whats playing there?"  
  
"AP"  
  
"Ap?"  
  
"Austion Powers…"  
  
"O…" About 15 minutes later they arrived at the drive in. As they were serching for a place to park the car they noticed Alissa and Davis in the car next to them.  
  
"HEY TK!" Kari shouted  
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis said excitedly.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Alissa wanted to go to the drive in"  
  
"O are you two a coupple now?"  
  
"ummm…." Alissa began while blushing.  
  
"Corse not, I mean it's Alissa, get real Kari." Alissa's face broke into diaster tears welt up in her eyes, she bit them back and turned away before Davis or Kari noticed, but not quick enough for Takeru not to notice.  
  
'Poor Alissa' Tk thought as he watched her reaction.  
  
"Something the matter Alissa?" Daivs asked while leaning over to see her face, she held her head in her hands and swollwed hard, fighting back the sobs that she wanted to burst out into. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself, before speaking.  
  
"No, I just had something in my eye that's all."  
  
"O, Ok babe." Kari didn't belive her and knew there was something more to it but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
The movie began Tk and Kari were sitting cuddled together when Kari noticed Takeru's hands moving on her leg. She didn't much of it at first until his hand was leading up her skirt discreetly. She began to get a little fearful of where Takeru's hand may end up, so she gently brushed it off. Takeru looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hand was heading up North."  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"And I'm not ready for that I mean its only our first date."  
  
"O come on Kari, don't worry." He said while moving it up once again.  
  
"Takeru stop."  
  
"Come on Hikari."  
  
"no…please"  
  
"you know you want to."  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
"Fine…" He said while resting his arm around her sholder.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Its ok, I shouldn't have put that presure on you." Kari nodded in replay and went back to watching the movie. When a group of Boys climbed on Takeru's trunk, shaking it back and forth, Takeru lost control of his hand it slid down Kari's shirt.  
  
"TAKERU!" Hikari screamed.  
  
"Kari, I didn't mean to I'm soo sorry." He pleaded.  
  
"Yeah right!" Kari opened the car door and got out.  
  
"Kari I didn't mean to really!" Takeru got out and rushed after her. He cought up with her and grabbed her arm. "Kari please I didn't mean it!" He was almost begging. Kari slapped him across the face and walked off. Davis noticing the commontion in the car went after Kari. Alissa had also herd the commontion and set off after Takeru.  
  
"Hikari…" Davis called.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"Hikari, whats the problem?"  
  
"Takeru,…he he" She stuttered and broke down into a sob.  
  
"Whats the problem?"  
  
"He grabbed me…"  
  
"Oh Kari!" She fell into his embrace and began to sob. Davis didn't know how to react he was confussed as to hanndle this, Takeru was his friend, but he loved Kari. He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "It'll be ok I promise." Kari lifted her head and looked up at Davis. The tears had streamed down her face and had left marks form her mascara. She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Davis's eyes windened as Kari kissed him this was, what he had always wanted but, it didn't feel right, It was as if he was kissing his mother, he didn't like it and broke apart form Kari but not soon enough to hinder Takeru and Alissa from whittising the kiss…  
  
"DAVIS!"  
  
to be contuied….  
  
A/N: Sorry this is soo horribel guys I've been studying for finalls so I wrote this in one night I promise this the next chapter will be longer much much longer and have more detail and it wont be as confussing but like I said I wrote this in one night in a peroid of 3 hours so ya know. I'll have the 3rd chapter up in about a week I just have to finish studying for finalls and take them and then I'm yours for the summer. Like I said I'm very sorry for the late chapter. AND I PROMISE that next chapter will be up in a week!!! Please R&R thanks babezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
~Love always,  
  
Hikari~Chan* 


	3. I'll Catch YOu When You Fall

~*~USURE FEELINGS~*~  
  
~*~I'll Catch You When You Fall~*~  
  
By: ~*~Hikari~Chan~*~  
  
A/N: If you loved me and were really, really, nice you'd review this chapter and vote for the song (you'll know what I mean once you read the authors note at the bottom).  
  
"DAVIS!" A shrill cry came from Alissa as she had watched Davis and Kari kissing. Takeru's face turned red as he began to boil with anger. The look on Davis's face was a look of pure shock and nothing more then shock.  
  
"TK! Its not what you think!" Davis pleaded as he saw the look of disgust on Takeru's face. Alissa's usual peaceful smile had vanished when she saw Davis and Kari lip locked together. She had tried her best to stay composed and relaxed but found it nearly impossible, as she was dying inside.  
  
"Kari…how could you?" Takeru's voice softened and his eyes grew large with tears that he fought vigorously to fight away.  
  
"Takeru…" She looked up and then away from his face, she was disgusted with herself, she knew it wasn't Takeru's fault his hand had slipped and that she had over reacted but it was to late to apologize or to over look what had happened. She knew Takeru would never hurt her and he was just excited earlier. Nevertheless, it was all to late. "Takeru…I'm sorry, I…."  
  
"You what?" Takeru was now outraged with aggravation and depression. Kari remained silent as more tears trickled down her chin and on to her pink dress. Davis looked over at her more confused then he had ever been in his life. "KARI ANSWER ME!!" Takeru screamed while drawing the attention of several cars in the front row.  
  
"Takeru…I'm sorry! I love you! I…" She was cut off by Tk.  
  
"That's Bullshit! If you 'LOVED me' you wouldn't have kissed Davis." Hikari's face dropped and she began to weep louder; then she had before. Davis looked up at Takeru and then back it Kari.  
  
"LISTEN TS! SHE SAID SHE WAS SORRY NOW DROP IT!" Davis yelled as loud as he could while giving Takeru an ice-cold glare.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP DAISUKE, YOUR NOT THE ONE THAT'S HURT SHE KISSED YOU! SHE LOVES YOU SHE HATES ME! ALL BECAUSE MY FUCKING HAND SLIPPED! FUCK HOW COULD YOU HIKARI? DON'T YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU? DON'T YOU? I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT FEEL THE SAME BUT ITS ODVIOUS YOU DON'T! SO DO ME A FAVOR NEVER, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Takeru shot back while receiving more attention form the people trying to watch the movie. Hikari looked up a little shaken up by the tone of Takeru's voice it sacred her; she had never seen him this mad. She wanted so much to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok but she was frightened and knew he would just push her away. As the screaming contest commenced Alissa looked at Davis with her, two saddened blue eyes. He looked over at her as Kari and Tk shouted at each other. He had never seen her this depressed or upset.  
  
'Why is she so upset? I don't get it. I mean she knows I love Kari, if anything I'd think she'd be happy for me. Well…I dunno I thought I loved her…but that kiss…it didn't feel right…maybe it was because she's Takeru's and I was back stabbing him. On the other hand, maybe shes not what I thought she was. But that can't be it I love her, I've loved her for years. Oh girls are so freaking confusing they should come with some kind of manual.' Davis had been in a trance of his own while thinking about the kiss, Alissa, and Hikari when he was abruptly brought back by Alissa falling to the ground.  
  
"ALISSA!" Davis screamed while jumping up. This interrupted Hikari and Takeru's spat. Takeru and Hikari immediately reverted their selfish attention to Alissa. Davis ran to where she lay. "Alissa?" There was no response "Alissa!" still nothing. "ALISSA!" Davis cried while looking down at her limp body. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND HERE FOR!?! GO GET HELP!" Davis cried while checking for a pulse form Alissa. Takeru nodded and sprinted to the main office while Hikari fell to her knees and stared at her.  
  
"Does she have a pulse?"  
  
"Yes thank God!"  
  
A few minutes later an ambulance came to take Alissa to the hospital. While Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, and Alissa go to the hospital Ken and Yolie are at the movies.  
  
Yolie and Ken are at the movie theatre and are purchasing their tickets.  
  
"So what movie do you wanna see? Ken asked while waiting for the people in front of them to move.  
  
"Umm… hmmm…good question… how about A Crazy thing called love?" She said while looking at the board displaying the movies and show times.  
  
"Uh… a chick flick? Must I?" Ken asked rather disgusted that he would have to spend $16.00 for Yolie and himself to watch a sappy romance movie.  
  
"Please Kenny…"Yolie had a way of saying things just right, so she could get Ken to do anything.  
  
"Well alright." Once again, Ken had given into Yolies innocence. After Ken paid for Yolie and himself, they headed into the theatre. To Yolie's surprise it wasn't packed with tons of people, she frowned but then remembered that, that meant her and Ken would be alone. This same thought entered Ken's mind.  
  
"Where do you want to sit?" Ken asked somewhat hinting at the back row with his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, you pick."  
  
"Alright how about right here." Ken said as he pointed to the seats next to them.  
  
"Ok, Sure" They both sat down and looked around, the theatre was almost completely empty, all except two filmier high school students in the front row.  
  
"Hey do those people look filmier to you?" Ken asked noticing Yolie was looking over at the two students.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't know who they are." As she said this the lights dimmed and the previews began. 'I wonder who it is' Yolie thought with curiously. 'O well' she sighed and continued to watch the previews.  
  
About a half-hour into the movie, Yolie was getting a little antsy for some action from Ken, as was Ken from Yolie.  
  
'Why wont he make a move already!' Yolie's brain yelled at herself.  
  
'Come on Ken all you have to do is put your arm around her.' Ken thought nervously. Yolie and Ken turned and looked at each other, then they broke into a nervous laugh.  
  
"Are you enjoying the movie?" Ken asked in a whisper.  
  
"Hmm… Yeah are you?"  
  
"Uh…" Ken looked at her blankly causing Yolie to laugh. There was an awkward pause for a few seconds. They looked back at the screen then at each other.  
  
'Come on Ken kiss her! Lean over and kiss her!' Ken's brain screamed at him again. Yolie blushed and looked at Ken.  
  
"What?" Ken asked while grinning.  
  
'Ugh why do guys have to be what's the word…CLUELESS!' She thought. She sighed, "nothing."  
  
"You sure, that sigh didn't sound like nothing." Ken looked into her eyes and immediately realized what she wanted. He leaned over and was about just about to give her their first kiss, and Yolie her very first kiss ever, when…  
  
"Hey your Yolie Inquie and Ken Ichijochi aren't you?" one of the members of the front row asked. Ken just about about fell over, but caught himself and sat back in his seat.  
  
"Yeah that's us." Yolie replied rather dryly to the boy, she was extremely pissed, she was so close to getting her first kiss, and this guy had ruined it.  
  
"Oh cool, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
'Just the movie you dim whited moron, not to mention my first potential fist kiss.' Yolie thought. "No." She said while covering Ken's mouth knowing what may come out of it my not be exactly nice.  
  
"Okay, great I'm John Baker,"  
  
'Oh so that's who it is oh please let him leave.' Ken thought, 'No not that pain in the butt' Yolie whined inside her head.  
  
"Your class vice president, and I've been going over my records, according to them you two haven't paid your class dues, which means you wont be able to graduate." Yolie's face turned bright red.  
  
"You interrupted my movie and first potential first kiss ever to tell me that!"  
  
"You said I wasn't interrupting anything."  
  
"What kind of idiot are you? Were in a movie theatre. OF CORSE YOUR INTERPUTING SOMETHING!"  
  
"Yolie…" Ken said trying to calm her down.  
  
"No Ken he's being inconsiderate!"  
  
"Yolie" Ken said again.  
  
"No Ken he's being a jerk!"  
  
"You said I wasn't interrupting anything."  
  
"Don't you have a life?!? Its Friday night I'm at a movie with someone! Oh and just so you know I'M DEFFENTLY NOT VOTING FOR YOU NEXT YEAR!"  
  
"Calm down Yolie. Please you have to try to calm down." Ken said while rubbing her back.  
  
"How can I! He's so inconsiderate…HES WORSE THAN DAVIS!"  
  
"So are you going to pay or what?" John asked confused. Ken gave him a look that translated out to 'you stupid fuck.'  
  
"I don't think this is the time or place for that." Ken said hoping John would get a hint.  
  
"You sure man?"  
  
"Positive." Yolie was about to say something but Ken covered her mouth just in the nick of time.  
  
"Ok well I'll see you at school then." John said while making his way back to his seat.  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Yolie mumbled rather pissed off.  
  
"Yolie…."  
  
"I'm sorry he just got me mad."  
  
"Yolie its ok, now about that first potential first kiss…."  
  
"Never mind I was rude to y-" She was cut off by Ken lips meeting hers. She shut her eyes and began to kiss back. 'So this is kissing feels like.' Yolie bubbled with excitement. After a few seconds they broke apart, Yolie slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Ken's eyes who where fixated on her.  
  
"Was it that bad?" Ken asked noticing tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No it was wonderful."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I've never felt so in love and happy before." Ken smiled at her while leaning over again for yet another kiss. Yolie gladly accepted they continued to kiss until Yolie was out of air. All to soon the movie ended Yolie frowned knowing her curfew was only two hours away. They walked to Ken's car in silence and got in.  
  
"So how did you like the movie?" Ken asked.  
  
"It was good but nothing compared to this." She said while leaning over for another kiss.  
  
While Yolie and Ken search for a place to go Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi are enjoying a movie night.  
  
The two couples were about an hour into the sappy chick flick. Matt and Mimi were cuddled under a blankets half-paying attention to the movie and half entertaining each other. Tai and Sora weren't watching the movie, they were entertaining each other, and that was about it.  
  
Matt looked into Mimi's eyes and kissed her she smiled and kissed back while moving her hand to his face and caressing it.  
  
"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Matt asked while kissing around her collarbone.  
  
"Only about a thousand times tonight." She answered while playing with his hair.  
  
"Well here's number 1,001" Mimi laughed at this. "I love you." Matt said grinning.  
  
"I love you two." Mimi replayed. Matt whispered something in Mimi's ear she and she blushed.  
  
"We can't…not until graduation."  
  
"I know but does that mean we can't go up there for some training." Matt asked winking. Mimi blushed again and looked down.  
  
"What did you have in mind and I'll tell you." She whispered.  
  
"Just a little make out session that's all…."  
  
"O…hmm I don't know…."  
  
"O come on Mimi…" Matt pleaded  
  
"I was just joking as long as that's all it is I suppose that wouldn't be breaking any rules."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ummmm were umm yeah bye Sora and Tai." Mimi said while reaching for Mat's hand. Tai waved her away while kissing Sora. As Mimi and Matt walk upstairs.  
  
Tai's hand left Sora's waist and was making its way up her shirt when she pulled away and looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I was just going up…you're…" He stopped short, while watching Sora shake her head. "What it's not like I haven't been up there before."  
  
"Taichi we agreed that we wouldn't have any sexual activity until graduation so that it would be exciting."  
  
"Sora…Please I mean I've been up there before while all of a sudden can't I go up there."  
  
"Your right I'm sorry Taichi, you can, but that's as far as we go."  
  
"No…hand…jobs," Taichi said broken up.  
  
"No handjobs!"  
  
"Blow?"  
  
"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! NO NONE OF THAT UNTIL GRADUATION!"  
  
"Aww but Sora…"  
  
"Taichi Don't push it or you won't get ANYTHING!"  
  
"S-S-S-Sora…."  
  
"You herd me Taichi!"  
  
"B-b-but!"  
  
"Stop that! You get to go up my shirt be happy with that!"  
  
"Fine…I hope graduation is worth this."  
  
"It will be…," Sora said while winking at him.  
  
" Now where were we?" Tai said while drawing her into his embrace again.  
  
"Oh I think about…hey…how about we hit the hot tub?  
  
"Naked?"  
  
"TAICHI!"  
  
"I was just kidding…ya know adding hum…or…"  
  
"Not funny…"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be good."  
  
"Ok…Lets go change…"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I thought you were going to be good."  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
"I know…you can't help me but you can carry me to the bathroom."  
  
"No I don't feel like it…" Sora frowned and began to walk to the bathroom when Taichi came up behind her and swooped her up in his arms. "Did you actually think I'd turn down the chance to hold a beautiful girl in my arms?" Sora smiled while turning her head to him and kissing him on the lips lightly.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
"I love you more…"  
  
"Wanna fight about it you'll lose." She said while kissing him again. As she did he set her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. "Oh Taichi I love you so much what would I do with out you?"  
  
"I love you two. I dunno you'd move on I guess."  
  
"No I never would." Tai smiled while kissing around her collarbone and moving his hand up her shirt. He was about to go up further when he stopped. "What's wrong Taichi?"  
  
"I'll wait…"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, I love you and you don't want this I can see it in your eyes…"  
  
"Taichi, its not that I don't want you to, it's just I think it would be best to leave it to graduation."  
  
"I know and I understand that, and that's why I'm going to stop."  
  
"Thank You, Taichi…."  
  
"No problem." He said while getting up and extending his hand to help her up. "Now about that hot tub?"  
  
"It's got our name on it." She said while heading into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll meet you in the hot tub room."  
  
"Ok. I will be out in just a minute I just have to change…"  
  
"Alright…."  
  
While Taichi and Sora get ready to relax in the hot tub Mimi and Matt are upstairs in Mimi's bedroom.  
  
Mimi and Matt were sitting on Mimi's bed looking nervously at the floor both blushing horribly.  
  
"So…umm…" Matt said trying to break the awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
"Listen Mimi if you're not in the mood to make out just tell me I'll understand."  
  
"Its not that, its just we've never umm made out in my bedroom or any place that has a matrices for that matter and I don't want things to get out of hand I'm just worried."  
  
"I understand." Mimi looked surprised Matt had never let her off the hook this easily especially when it came to making out.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda feel the same way."  
  
"Oh thank goodness I thought you might be mad at me."  
  
"Mad…why?"  
  
"Well its just every time I don't feel like making out you always seem to how's a nice way to put it…go off the deep end…"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because I thought you might get a-a-angry with me…" Mimi broke into tears and put her head in her hands. Matt looked over at her before pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"Mimi…."  
  
"I'm sorry Matt I shouldn't be crying…."  
  
"No, Mimi it's my fault I shouldn't have acted like that towards you." Mimi looked up her mascara had stained her face.  
  
"Matt, it's not your fault…."  
  
"It is, and I'm sorry." Mimi looked at him and smiled. He smiled back while gently wiping the wet mascara from her face and tears forming with his thumb. Mimi smiled and climbed into his lap while kissing him. As she kissed him, he put his arms around her waist. Mimi giggled and leaned into Matt, something he didn't expect, and lost his balance, falling back on the bed. "Mimi, I didn't mean to do that I'm…" He was cut off by her lips extruding his. She pulled away and smiled lightly before being pinned by Matt. They began to make out, slowly on the bed, not removing any clothes or inserting any body parts beneath clothing. Things were heating up when….Matt's cell phone went off. Matt got off Mimi, and directed his attention to his caller ID on the cell phone.  
  
"Who is it?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Its Takeru…uhhh of all times…"  
  
"Well then answer it."  
  
"And interrupt this…" He said with a grin. "I don't think so."  
  
"Matt, what if it's important."  
  
"Ok, fine…." He opened the phone. "Matt Ishadia."  
  
"MATT!"  
  
"Yeah that's me…"  
  
"Matt,AlissapassedoutatthedriveinnandHikariandIhadafight!" Tk said in one whole breath.  
  
"What! Slow down!" Matt said a bit worried.  
  
"What's wrong Hun?" Mimi looked over at Matt with worry and strong concern. Matt shrugged while still listening to his phone. Takeru took a deep breath and then repeated what he had said before hand, slower and more understandable.  
  
"Alissa passed out the drive inn and Hikari and I had a fight."  
  
"Ok, so where are you?"  
  
"At the hospital!"  
  
"Alright I'll be right there with mom and dad in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok. Bye" Click. Takeru hung the phone up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Alissa passed out…"  
  
"Oh my…is she ok? Where are they?"  
  
"I dunno how she is, their at the hospital I'm calling my mom and dad then I'm going to hospital. I'm sorry Hun I guess this party over…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I'm sorry it's not your fault. I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yes of course I am."  
  
"Alright, you get Tai and Sora and I'll call my parents."  
  
"Alright." Mimi got up and dashed to the living room where Tai and Sora were supposed to be. When she got there, they weren't there…  
  
'hmmm… where could they…the HOT TUB!' Mimi thought and dashed into the Swimming pool, and hot tub room in her house. Tai and Sora were both in the hot tub, Tai was kissing Sora's neck, and Sora was playing with Taichi's hair. Sora looked up when she heard the door open.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora said while pushing Taichi away from her.  
  
"GUYS! GET DRESSED WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
"Why what happened?" Tai said rather embarrassed.  
  
"Alissa passed out and Hikari and Takeru had a fight!"  
  
"Shit! Give us a few minutes and well be there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Better yet, you and Matt leave we'll be right behind you."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
While Mimi and Matt prepare to leave.  
  
"Pick up common" Takeru repeated over and over again, as he anxiously waited for Ken to pick up his cell phone. Ken and Yolie were on their way to a restaurant to get some late dinner when the phone rang.  
  
"Ken Ichijochi."  
  
"KEN!"  
  
"Takeru what's wrong?" Yolie looked over at Ken and mouthed 'what's wrong.' Ken shrugged and handed her the phone, he thought it was to hard for him to drive, talk on his cell, and talk to Yolie at the same time.  
  
"Takeru its me Myioko what's wrong." Takeru told her and she nodded. "Ok, well be right there! How is she anyway?"  
  
"I dunno the doctor hasn't taken her out of the ER yet."  
  
"Oh My God! Well be there ASAP!" Ken looked over at her concerned. She hung up the phone and turned to him.  
  
"Ken take a left here!"  
  
"But that t-takes us to the hospital…"  
  
"YEAH ALISSA PASSED OUT!"  
  
"What!?! What's wrong with her? Is she ok?"  
  
"They don't know! Just hurry up and drive." Ken nodded and made a sharp turn that spun the car out of control, lucky they didn't get hurt or damage the car.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, they met up with the others. Miyoko ran up to Hikari who was weeping on the chairs.  
  
"Oh, Kari I know you're worried about her, but she'll be fine I promise!"  
  
"I know she will be but its not that I'm so upset over its something else."  
  
"Hmmm? What's the drama this time?"  
  
"T-Takeru and I had a fight and I kissed Davis…"  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
"I know, I was just so mad."  
  
"What do you mean?" While Hikari desperately tries to explain what happened Takeru looks out the window.  
  
"Takeru…" "Takeru" Davis's hand waved back and forth infront of him.  
  
"Huh.. what?" Takeru turned his head to see Daisuke trying to get his attention. "Oh, its you, the guy that kissed the one girl that I'm in love with…"  
  
"Takeru, I'm sorry! I didn't kiss her…she kissed me…"  
  
"She…she kissed you…" Takeru's voice weakened and tears fled to his eyes. He tried to hold them back but found it nearly impossible. Hot salty tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"She loves you Takeru."  
  
"How do you know!?" Takeru yelled in a cry tone that drew the attention of Matt and Taichi. Matt and Tai walked over and knelt down next to where Takeru and Davis were sitting.  
  
"Yo Bro what's the matter…?"  
  
"Hikari kissed Davis…" Tai and Matt both give Davis a very, very pissed off look. Tai turned to Davis, and looked him up and down. Then his glare turned to Hikari who was obviously just as broken up as Takeru was. He sighed and reverted his attention back to Takeru and Daisuke.  
  
"Davis…did you kiss her back?" Tai asked confused about the matter at hand and how to resolve it.  
  
"Well…" Davis began.  
  
"I want the truth Daisuke not what I want to hear or Takeru or Yamato. The truth." Tai said sternly.  
  
"The truth… I the truth is.. She kissed me, and I began to replay but then I remembered that she was Takeru's girl and stopped and pulled away, but not soon enough for Takeru to miss it. Takeru you're my best friend you know I'd never do this to you on purpose! I'm so sorry!" Davis said as his face dropped. Takeru's face saddened more, and his voice weakened as he spoke.  
  
"D-D-Davis she loves you and you love her, so I'll step out of the picture. As fo-"  
  
"NO!!" Davis stood up and drew the attention of the girls who were trying their best to comfort the blubbering mess that barely sat in the seat. Davis lowered his voice and stared at Takeru. "She's your girl, form the very moment you two met, you were for each other, I know that now, and the kiss proves it. When I was kissing her…, it didn't feel right. It was as if I was kissing my sister, it's not right, I know that. And to think that this relationship would be ruined from me kissing her is more than shameful. Now you go over there and tell her how you feel!" Davis said with so much emotion and truth that it was scary. The group of boys looked up at Davis mouths wide open.  
  
"Who knew he could be so wise?" Yamma asked. Tai shook his head out of a trance.  
  
Takeru shook his head 'no'  
  
"WHY NOT!" Davis screamed again gaining attention from the girls and a few nurses.  
  
As Davis, Tai, and Matt try to talk some sense into Takeru, Ken's on the phone with Alissa's parents.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Come on answer!" Ken spoke into the phone receiver.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!! No replay came from the other end.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Hello…,"  
  
"HELLO MR AND MRS JONES!" Ken boomed into the receiver.  
  
"You have reached the Jones. If you would like to leave a message for Madison, Jason, Nathan, or Alisa leave a message and well get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!" 'BEEP!'  
  
"HELLO MR. AND MRS. JONES ALIS-"  
  
"Hello" a deep voice picked up on the other end of the line.  
  
"Mr. Jones?"  
  
"Speaking"  
  
"This is Ken Ichijochi."  
  
"Oh Hello Ken what can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing, its about Alisa."  
  
"What about her? She's not hurt is she?"  
  
"I'm afraid so…she passed out at the drive in she's in the emergency room right now. I suggest you get down here immediately."  
  
"Thank You, we'll be right there! Bye." Click Mr. Jones hung the phone up and turned to his wife.  
  
"Who was that darling?"  
  
"Ken Ichijochi, Alisa…passed out…"  
  
"Oh, God!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At the hospital get your shoes on! Were going!"  
  
"But who will watch Alice?"  
  
"I dunno…I guess we'll have to take her with us."  
  
"Okay let me get her."  
  
As the Jones head to the Hospital Hikari is approaching Takeru.  
  
Hikari slowly made her way over to where the boys were, she walked in silence holding her tears back and trying to stop her chin from moving up and down and letting her cry's out. When she had approached, Takeru's chair Takeru looked up. He could tell she was on the verge of tears and about to burst out with tears at any moment.  
  
"Takeru… may I speak with you in private?" Hikari whimpered  
  
"There's nothing to talk about…" TK said sternly. Hikari nodded, as tears streamed down her face. She was about to turn back when Yolie stopped her.  
  
"Let me pass…"  
  
"NO. This is going to end right now!" Yolie said while staring at Taichi in disbelief that he hadn't intervened.  
  
"Just let it go Miyoko…" Takeru said  
  
"NO I WON'T JUST LET IT GO!" Everyone stared at her she was enraged for the very fact that the two had been in love with each other since forever and it was all ending over a stupid date. "NOW TAKERU TAKSHI YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Takeru could only nod. Ken went around to where Tai was sitting and whispered…  
  
"That's my gurl" Yamma and Taichi laughed  
  
"She sure is.." Taichi said not saying anything about the fact that within the next two weeks she would have him so wiped it wouldn't even be funny.  
  
"YOU TWO…HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER SCINCE…SCINCE I DON'T KNOW…THAT'S HOW LONG ITS BEEN AND IF YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO END IT BEFORE YOU EVEN GAVE IT CHANCE THEN…YOUR SORELY MISTAKEN! HIKARI THINK OF ALL THOSE TIMES YOU WENT TO THE BATHROOM DURRING CLASS JUST SO YOU COULD CATCH A GLIMPSE OF TAKERU IN CLASS? AND ALL THOSE TIMES YOU DRESSED UP JUST SO THAT YOU COULD DRAW THE ATTENTION OF TAKERU! HMM? YOU'RE GOING TO THROW THAT ALL AWAY JUST BECAUSE OOO HEAVEN FORBID WE HAVE A FIGHT AND WE CAN'T GET THROUGH IT. AND TAKERU HOW ABOUT ALL THOSE TIMES YOU GOT DETENTION ON PURPOSE JUST SO YOU COULD KEEP HIKARI COMPANY AFTER SCHOOL WHEN SHE NEEDED HELP IN MATH? OR ALL THOSE TIMES YOU TOOK THE LONG WAY TO GET TO SCHOOL SO THAT YOU 'ACCIDENTLY' RUN INTO HIKARI? YOU'RE GOING TO JUST THROW THAT ALL AWAY BECAUSE OF A TINY FIGHT?" Yolie took a breath and while grabbing Hikari's hand and Takeru's hand.  
  
"Its not a tiny fight Yolie…I kissed Davis just to make Takeru jealous…" She broke down into tears and looked at Davis, "I'm, so sorry I shouldn't have played with your emotions like that, I just, I don't even know why I did it. I'm so sorry Takeru." She held her head in her hands, her knees weakened and she was about to fall when Takeru caught her. She stared at him for a moment before standing up. "Why did you help me?"  
  
"Why do you think? I love you Kari" Takeru said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"So I assume that the problems solved right Takeru, Hikari." Hikari pulled away and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno if he's still mad."  
  
"Well I kind of still am…but…"  
  
"JEEZ GET OVER IT ALREADY YOU GOT FREASH ON HER ONCE AND THEN YOU HAND SLID CUSE SOME GUYS ROCKED YOUR CAR, SO SHE FLIPPED AND KISSED DAVIS…GET OVER IT ALREADY I MEAN ITS DAVIS FOR ONE THING AND FOR ANOTHER SHE SAID SHE WAS SORRY."  
  
"Well Yolie what I was about to say before you butted in was…I'm still kind of mad…but… I can tell that she's truly sorry and I'm not without fault if I hadn't gotten fresh then it wouldn't have happened so I think we can get over this don't you Kari?" Kari nodded "Yeah I do."  
  
"Okay well that went better then I thought it was going to." Yolie sighed disappointed that the fight was over so quickly she wanted to be the center of attention, and now that it was over she knew it would be passed on to Hikari and Takeru.  
  
"So you got fresh on my sister?" Tai said while glaring at TK.  
  
"Umm…Taichi…Hun your in no position to be talking." Sora commented.  
  
"Why's that babe…?"  
  
"Well lets see, for one thing I'm sitting on you, for another your hands…" she whispered the rest into his ear and he blushed. As Taichi listened to Sora talk Takeru and Hikari had found an exit from the group and wondered off into an empty hall with a large window.  
  
Hand and hand they walked down the hall in a romantic silence. Until Hikari stopped and noticed the big window, she tugged gently on Takeru's arm indicating for him to join her at the window. She peered though the window that revealed a small nursery filled with newborns.  
  
"Takeru…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm truly sorry, for all the grief I gave you tonight."  
  
"Its okay. I know you're sorry."  
  
"I am… and I want to make it up to you…" she said sudsingley  
  
"You don't have to…"  
  
"I want to…" And with that she stood on her tiptoes and leaned into lips. He put his arms around her waist and she moved her hands around his neck as she drew him closer. (They were in the mist of the their first kiss ever and it was heaven). He pinned her up against a corner in between the wall and glass of the nursery. When they finally pulled apart, they were caught in a gaze that could not be described in words, it was as if they were in Takeru's dream world only he was God that had finally been untied with his Goddess that he so longed for. Takeru pulled Hikari into a hug and drew him as close as she could and began to weep. Takeru pulled her away and placed his arms on her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've just wanted this so much! And now that I have it I can't imagine my life with out it." She smiled, Takeru replied with a short kiss. And led her up to the stairwell which led to the roof.  
  
Back where the group was.  
  
Taichi scanned the room "Where's Takeru and Hikari?" Everyone broke into laughter.  
  
"You tell me." Yamato said (while winking at Mimi which translated out to watch me get Tai get going…)  
  
"ISHADIA I SWEAR IF YOUR BROTHER SO MUCH AS LAYS A HAND ON HER HE'S DEAD!" Matt broke out into laughter,  
  
"how do you know it's not her that's going to get her hands on him first?"  
  
"ISHADIA!"  
  
"Chill dude I'm just playing with you."  
  
"Ya, you better be." Just as he said that Hikari and Takeru entered the room hand in hand. "Where have you two been?"  
  
"In the nursery…walking and looking at the babies."  
  
"More like planning what your baby will look like." Matt mumbled  
  
"I herd that Ishdia…I'm going to pretend I didn't" Tai said.  
  
Just as Taichi was about to give Takeru, the big brother speech Alisa's parents rushed into the waiting room.  
  
"Any word?" Mr. Jones looked concern for his little girl in his eyes.  
  
"No. Not yet." Mr. Jones nodded and sat down. Hours went by and the group's parents came by suggesting they go home but everyone refused especially Davis. He had removed himself from the others and was sitting in a chair alone. He was bent over his elbows on his keens and his hands supporting his face. He was in deep thought but not about Kari, in all truth he could care less, he was focused on Alissa how could he let her pass out like that? Why hadn't he noticed she wasn't feeling well? These thoughts kept running through his mind until Mr. Jones placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just worried about her…."  
  
"Yeah we all her."  
  
"It's my fault you know."  
  
"Oh, how so?"  
  
"I didn't pick up on the fact that she wasn't feeling well…."  
  
"You couldn't have known I'm her father and I didn't even know."  
  
"But what if…."  
  
"Davis I want you to stop thinking its your fault 'cuse its not. Its…" He was cut off by the doctor calling his name.  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. Jones?"  
  
"Right here!" The two jumped up, Mrs. Jones handed Alice to Kari who had been admiring her for the last two hours. She gently cradled her in her arms smiled.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Kari." Takeru warned.  
  
"Dude, were 15, get a grip." Takeru nodded and put his arm around Kari.  
  
"Your right…."  
  
"TK, I love you, you're so silly." Tai rolled his eyes and focused on the Jones, when he noticed Davis standing with them.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Doctor Sawyer announced to the three- huddled together ready to catch one another if something happened.  
  
"WHATS WRONG!?!? IS SHE DEAD IS SHE SICK?!?" Madison began to panic.  
  
"Just calm down dear." Jason said while warping his arm around her and bracing her against him.  
  
"I'm afraid that we've diagnosed your daughter with…."  
  
To be continued….  
  
A/N: Sorry for the extra long wait but I hope it was worth it! I'll finish the next chapter soon so you can find out umm yes…you can find stuff out…and I promise it'll be good! Please review this you have no idea how much it means to me when you do it's like my inspiration! I haven't quiet decided how long this story's going to be but I'm guessing somewhere around 30 chapters. Maybe I have a lot of ideas for this but anyway… in the next chapter the dance is going to happen so I'd like to know what slow song to play for a certain two people that I can't give their names out. Your choices are 1) I'm your lady by Celine Dion, 2) I'm your angel by Celine Dion orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 3) Just a friend by Mario so review and choose Thanks a ton!!!  
  
Love Lil' Katie aka ~*~Hikari*Chan~*~ 


	4. Authors note

Dear Readers Of: ~*Unsure*Feelings*~  
  
I'm just making this note to let you all know I haven't stopped writing the story! In fact I had chapter 4 up and ready to go but then my computer recived a virus so the entire 20 pages were wiped out! So I'm re writing the chapter! I'm half way done with writing it and I'll have it posted Friday night at 9:00 EST. Once again to all my readers I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do. But I promise chapter 4 will be up on Friday! Thanks for your understnading!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Love *Hikari~Chan 


	5. Love's True Dennying

~*~Unsure*Feelings~*~ *~Chapter 4: Love's True Denying*~ By: ~*Hikari*Chan~  
  
  
  
As the doctor's voice uttered every syllable of the word, Madison's body got weaker and weaker until she collapsed into her husbands arms tears streaming down her face. Davis stood their motionless and sick to his stomach with fear and sadness, Jason tried his best to stay composed while holding Madison tightly in his arms. "You can't be sure can you.this soon.?" Jason asked meekly. "I'm afraid we are, I know this maybe heartbreaking but the type of cancer she has is called leukemia." "Is that curable?" Madison said in a loud wail of sadness "It is and it isn't." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?" Jason bellowed. "It is if it hasn't spread too far and she does chemo therapy." Davis who had been silent this whole time with anger, fear, and depression stared at the doctor his eyes full of tears. "Can I go see her.?" He asked in a hushed voice. "You're not a family mem." he was cut off by Jason. "He is her best friend, let him go see her." "Well she's asleep" the doctor said in a snooty voice. This angered Jason to the point that he lashed out. "Listen Doctor", he glanced down at the doctors name tag for a moment, "Sawyer, he wants to see his best friend, I want to see my daughter regardless of weather she's asleep or not now what room is she in?" Jason voice was cold and eerie. The doctor was taken back by this and just barley got the room number and sector out of his mouth.  
  
Madison walked over to Kari who was still cradling Alice in her arms in awe that something so small could bring so much joy to someone's life. Mascara marks had stained Madison's red cheeks and dark black circles were enlarged underneath Madison's eyes. "K-K-K-Kari darling, would you mind watching Madison until tomorrow?" Kari knew that if a mother of a 4 week old was asking her to watch her baby, for a night then something serious was wrong. "No, I don't mind." "Oh, thank you so much, Oh! Gosh..what about Nathan." "I'll watch him for you if you like." "Would you?" "I'd love to." "Alright here are the keys to the house, you can spend the night at our house, and we'll be home by noon tomorrow." Kari nodded, in replay and Madison was just about half way out the door of the waiting room when Kari approached her. "I hope she feels better." Madison's eyes showed signs of tears; she nodded and hugged Kari then exited the waiting room.  
  
Kari walked back to the group slowly rocking Alice gently in her arms as she did. "Taichi, I'm going to spend the night at the Jones house, Madison wanted me to watch Alice and Nathan for her, and can you tell mom and dad that's where I'll be?" "Sure, but that's a lot of responsibility, don't you want someone to be with you?" Kari nodded and sighed. "Is anyone willing to spend the night with me?" "I will" Takeru stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, no you don't Takashi. what ever you have planned in that sick mind of yours no..." "Taichi, we'll be fine he'll sleep in Alissa's room and I'll sleep in the master bedroom." "And I'll come a long just to make sure they don't do anything." Miyoko bubbled. "Well if Yolie's going I'll go to!" Mimi blurted out. "Well I'll just go for to make sure Takeru doesn't get himself into a lot of trouble, besides all those girls and one guy might be kind of hard for a guy you know." "Your right Matt, I think I better come to, to make sure Kari is a good girl, and so should Sora cause ummm she understands girls." "We'll if everyone else is going; I should go just to make everything even I.err the guy to girl ratio."  
  
"Where will you all sleep?" Kari asked rather worried about the situation. "Umm.well the Jones have 4 bedrooms." Matt pointed out. "How about we sleep couple with our umm...girlfriends or boyfriends what have you...." Taichi asked hoping his suggestion wouldn't get slammed and Sora wouldn't be mad for suggesting it. No one said anything for a few seconds after the comment. Until Mimi spoke,"but where will Davis sleep?" Matt's eyes bulged he couldn't believe she agreed to it. "Mimi, he's staying at the hospital all night." Kari said quietly.  
  
"Alright everyone, go home pick your clothing up for the night and tomorrow and meet Takeru and I at the house, I have the key I'll unlock it when you arrive." Everyone agreed.  
  
While everyone is getting ready to go to the "sleep over." Davis is sitting beside Alissa. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours waiting for her to wake up and talk to him but had only been minutes. Mr. & Mrs. Jones sat along the side of Davis. Madison was holding Alissa's hand.  
  
"So Davis, I hear you're taking my girl to the turn around dance." Jason asked trying to start conversation. "Well sorta, it's the girls taking the guys to the dance." "Oh, I understand." "So are you two an item or anything.?" Davis began to get a little nervous with every question. "Umm.no were not." "Well if you ever do take my daughter out or become a couple with her." Davis stared to get visible nervous. "We'd embrace it. You're the best thing that happened to her, ever science she met you in the middle of eighth grade, she's been a better person." "How so?" "Well for one thing her depression has cleared up, she no longer wants to commit suicide, she-" "What about her committing suicide??" "You mean she never told you?" "No, I never even know she was that depressed." "Well I think it was the fall of her 7th grade year, when she cracked, I guess their were guys making fun of her reading disability, calling her ugly, telling her that she would never have any friends because she didn't deserve them." "Oh, my God, she never told me about any of this!" "She probably didn't want to worry you. You saved her; she probably would be dead if you hadn't asked her out that movie." "What do you mean?" "Well you see that night she had left a note on her bed explaining that she was going to jump off the Odiba bridge, then I don't know." "Wait was it raining out?" "Yes it was." "I remember I didn't know she was going to jump on the bridge, I remember seeing her walk, rain pouring down on her, I came up with and umbrella and I put it over her head and asked her if she wanted to see a movie with Hikari, Takeru, Miyoko, Kaizer, Ironi, and I. She thought I was joking until I told her that I'd pick her up at 6. Then she agreed and I walked her home." "You mean you didn't even know?" "No, if I had known I don't know what I would have done." "She-" Madison was about to say something when Alissa began to stir in bed.  
  
As Alissa and her fan club wait for her to wake up, everyone has met at the Jones's house.  
  
"Alright, Sora, Taichi you're going to share a room with Nathan." Hikari said while pointing to the room. Taichi frowned disappointed but understood he was lucky that he was even getting the chance to spend the night with Sora. "Miyoko and Kaizer you sleeping in Alice's room." Miyoko blushed at the thought of spending the night in the same room as Ken. "Yamma, and Mimi you have Alissa's room and Takeru and I have the master bedroom.  
  
"Hey how come you get the master bedroom Kari?" Taichi said still disappointed. "Because I'm the one who Madison asked to stay here, now its 3:00 in the morning lets all get some sleep."  
  
Everyone went to their assigned bedrooms.  
  
In Taichi and Sora's room: "SHHH Taichi be quiet.Nathan's..not here..?" "What do you mean not here.?" "We'll he's not in his bed." "Great, I wonder if Kari knows this." "I bet she doesn't. Go ask her if she knows."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As Taichi walks to Hikari's room..  
  
Matt and Mimi are getting situated..  
  
"Mimi can I come out of the closet yet?" Matt asked. Mimi had forced him to wait in the closet while she changed into her nightgown. "Not yet I just have to tie something." "Let me help you." Matt had gotten out of the closet and was staring at Mimi. "MATT!" Mimi screamed afraid he might have seen her topless. "What?" "You saw." "I saw nothing." Matt frowned wishing he had. "Really?" "Really." "Alright. I'll be in the closet." "NO, don't?" "What do you mean?" "All I wear are boxers and you've seen those before." Mimi blushed and looked down then realizing that looking down might be bad looked up and blushed even more. "Umm okay. I'll just get in bed then.." "Okay." Matt undressed and blushed a bit before entering the other side of the bed." "This is awkward isn't it?" Matt said noticing Mimi blushing, "Very.but its going to be like this on graduation.only more physical." "Why wait for gradation.when are we going to have a bed like this again and not have to spend money for it." "When we both go to Tokyo University."  
  
"Yes, but will it be as nice looking as this?" Mimi giggled. "You want me?" "Who wouldn't?" Matt said while leaning over and kissed around her collar bone and put his arms around her. Mimi blushed and put her arms around him.  
  
"I guess gradation is close enough." "I think so." "But only if you have condom.." "Uhh.I think I brought one." "Check."  
  
As Matt searches through his bag, Tai is just walking through the door of Kari's room.  
  
Taichi glares at Takeru, and sighs.  
  
"Taichi why aren't you with Sora?" Kari questioned. "Umm.because Nathan's not in the room and we wanted to know if he's here or not or if you even know where he is?" "Oh My! I don't hold on I'll call Mr. Jones." Kari picked up the phone next to the bed and quickly dialed the number to the Jones's cell phone.  
  
In the hospital Mrs. Jones's cell phone goes off to the theme song of Celien Dion's that's the way it is. She had been sleeping for quiet some time now, and was startled by the cell phone. Not wanting to wake her husband or Davis who had some how made his way on the bed and was resting his head on Alissa's shoulder. She gently removed her husbands arms off of her and pulled away going out in to the hallway. "Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Jones" "Yes, I was wondering where is Nathan? He's not in bed." "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't all there earlier I forgot that I called a friend and had him stay at their house for the night. Sorry for scaring you." "Oh that's ok I'm just relived that he's not missing." "Me, two, well I think you should get some rest, I'll see you probably at 5 tomorrow, their going to be doing blood tests and lots of medical stuff so I have to stay longer I'm sorry if that ruins your day." "NO that's fine, I'll probably take Alice to the park, and take Nathan to the play ground when he gets home." "Great, well get some rest." "Thanks I will you should too!" "Alright well.bye." "Bye." And with that Hikari hung up the phone and turned to Taichi and Takeru who were staring each other down. "He's at a friend's house." "OOO..okay well umm I'm going to bed." "Yeah me too." "Careful Takashi." "Yes Captain I will kill your sister if I think about anything perverted." "Damn right.now get some sleep." "Good night Taichi." "Good night Hikari, night Takeru."  
  
As Taichi walks back to his room Miyoko and Ken are in bed talking.  
  
"What a night it's been Ken." "I know, first Jon Baker, then the kiss, then Alissa, now this." "Don't you feel a little weird sleeping in the same bed with me?" "I have to admit it is strange..its just like were married." Miyoko giggled. "Yeah it is." There was an awkward silence until Yolie herd a noise. "Hey Ken do you hear that?" "Hear what?" "It sounds like Mimi's moaning." "I don't hear it." "Shhh be quiet and listen." Ken stopped for a moment and listened. "Hey your right." "Ken do you think..she's having.."  
  
"You tell me.she's only moaning ' Oh, Matt, Oh God,'" "Why did we have to get the bedroom next to them.?" "I know.really especially in Alissa's room" "Ken don't get any ideas." "Don't worry I wont until were together for a long, long time." "Good." Another awkward silence filled the room, and sounds of the neighboring room filled the room. "Miyoko. do you think we can compete." "We could win if we were going to do it but were not going to so it doesn't matter." "Yeah, can we umm can I umm." "Can you make out with me? Is that what you were going to ask?" "Umm..yes?" "I suppose it would help defeat some awkward silence." "Alright."  
  
While Ken and Yolie attmpet to kill the awkward silence Takeru and Kari are still changing.  
  
"Hikari, we should get changed." "Yeah I know, but I haven't finished feeding Alice." "Remind me again why we have the baby in our room when she has her own room."  
  
"Because, Miyoko didn't want to hear the baby cry, and I said it didn't bother me." "Okay, well I'm going to change." "I thought you wore boxers?" "I do, I just change them every night." "Oh, well umm. I'll just wait outside then." Kari blushed and was about to get up from the rocker when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't I'll change in the bathroom?" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I mean your still feeding her; I don't want to make you get up." "Thanks." Takeru went into the bathroom and changed, a few minutes later he came out, but a bit too soon, Kari was topless and was searching through her bag for her pajama top. Her Pajama pants were pink with tiny yellow stars on them. She hadn't noticed Takeru, but he had most certainly noticed her, and was humiliated. Even so, he stood there staring at her, with his mouth wide open. Hikari felt as though someone was looking at her and turned her head to the side, seeing Takeru. "AHHH!" She screamed covering her chest. "Kari, I'm so sorry, I saw you and I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself so I kept staring and.and.please don't be mad." "I'm not mad; I mean you were bound to see them someday anyway." "Kari.." "Takeru." Kari grabbed her top and turned around to Takeru. She checked on Alice in her bassinet and grabbed Takeru by the hand and led him to bed. Takeru looked at her amazed, and wide eyed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Takeru.I realized something tonight.we have been a couple for years, 7 years as a matter of fact, we just have never done anything physical. So now I'm going to make up for it." Takeru stared at her, this was a side of Kari he had never seen before, the seducing side, the side that really wanted him, and he couldn't complain. Takeru moved on top of Kari and kissed her gently on the lips. "Only if you insist."  
  
While Hikari and Takeru learn about physical attraction Taichi and Sora are in their room.  
  
"Taichi I'm sorry I just can't." "I know, and I won't bother you about it." "Thank you." "Taichi I'm going to sleep." "Alright.." "Good night honey." "Good night love."  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Taichi was up early, well up early considering the fact it had been a long night for everyone, it was 11 in the morning and everyone was still asleep, Taichi was on his way to the kitchen to some breakfast when he herd noises coming from Hikairi and Takeru's room, he slowly opened the door..  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: I'm SOOOOO Sorry for the late chapter, I had it all done then the computer broke and I lost it all, then I was going to re-do the chapter, but I decided to be a slacker and I didn't! I'm sorry! But now it's up! Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up in about a week maybe sooner maybe later depending on how motivated I get. Thanks and PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE ,PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY NEED REIVEWS!!! 


	6. Your True Colors

~*~Unsure*Feelings~*~ Chapter 5: Your True Colors. By: ~*~Hikari*Chan~*~  
  
  
  
Taichi slowly opened the door to the room that Hikari and Takeru had been sharing. Taichi hadn't even half opened the door when he saw Hikari's bra lying on the floor. He looked down at it for a second and then.  
  
"TAKERU YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Taichi screamed in anger as hurled himself on the bed and grabbed Takeru by the neck. Hikari had shot up in bed at the first syllable of Taichi's scream. She clutched the blanket to her bare chest. Takeru grabbed a hold of Taichi's arms that were tightly clenched around his neck, in a feeble attempt to free himself.  
  
"TAICHI LET TAKERU GO!" Hikari screamed in horror as Taichi began to fiercely begin to shake Takeru. Hikari let go of the blanket that she had clutched to her chest and lifted her hand to Taichi's face. Taichi let go of Takeru and stared at Hikari.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM HIKARI YAMAGI?" Taichi snarled at Hikari.  
  
"TACHI! YOU JUST STRNALGED POOR TAKERU WHAT OD YOU THINK IS MY PROBLEM?!?" Hikari shot back with a glare that was frightening.  
  
"He just fucked you! That's my problem!" Taichi replied in a more calm voice.  
  
"He.He.He. didn't seduce me.." Hikari said her voice trembling. Taichi cocked his head to the side before saying.  
  
"What do you mean.?"  
  
"I seduced him." Hikari answered meekly while turning a bright red apple color.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight.you've been his girlfriend for 2 days and you've already gone all the way. Where as I've been Sora's faithful boyfriend for almost a year and I'm still working on getting some.tell me Hikari why you are not a slut." Taichi's voice was cold and bitter as he uttered every word. Hikari ignored the comment and looked down.  
  
"What is it Takeru did to you? Because whatever it was I want some!" Hikari was confused but Takeru wasn't.  
  
'So he's sort of pissed that I touched his sister but he's more pissed that I've been with Hikari for only a few days and got some and he's been with Sora for a year and still hasn't got any.' Takeru concluded.  
  
"Taichi although we have only been a couple for a few days, we have been a couple for years." Takeru stated.  
  
"Oh really explain!" Taichi snarled.  
  
"We-"  
  
"Shut up Blondie." Taichi cut Takeru off and looked at his sister who was obviously depressed and ashamed. He was about to say something when Sora came over and placed her hand on Taichi's shoulder.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Okay, babe right after I finish."  
  
"TAICHI I mean.NOW" Taichi stared at Sora who glaring at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Well finish this later Takashi."  
  
"Finish what?" Takeru stared knowing he couldn't replay because Sora would give him crap for even thinking it. Sora shot Takeru back a look translating out to you can drop it now.  
  
"Alright." Sora started while looking around the room and the people in it. "Kari you and Takeru shower and get dressed, and start breakfast. Matt, you and Mimi get dressed, shower then . do some cleaning for the Jones, Yolie Ken get a shower, then get dressed and then go take care of Alice."  
  
"And pre-tell Miss Priss what you will be doing." Matt questioned  
  
"I'll be screaming at Taichi," Tai's face turned in to a state of panic, the only conversations that consisted screaming were ones of never having sex, and anger for things he screwed up on. These conversations were also one sided, Tai never go the chance to put his opinion in. He feared these conversations more then Sora's threat of no sex. "And then I'm going to the hospital to talk to Madison and see if she needs us for another night. Do you have a problem with that?" Matt shook his head.  
  
"Nope I have no problem with that." "Okay then lets get to work!" Everyone departed the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Takeru are you okay?!?" Hikari asked while wrapping her arms around his chest.  
  
"I'm fine a little sore, but I'm alright." Takeru moved his hand around Kari's back.  
  
"Were lucky Sora came in when she did, he was about to beat you..again."  
  
"I know." Takeru held Kari in his arms and kissed around her neck.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"I wish our lives were always like this.?"  
  
"Huh.? What getting beat up every morning and then having a make out apology session."  
  
"NO, and Yes." Takeru raised an eye brow at her response and looked at her rather confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean in the same house alone, well sort of alone, and being held by you." Takeru nodded.  
  
While Hikari and Takeru discus their feelings for each other.... Sora and Taichi are having a very loud conversation..  
  
"SO WHAT YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO STRANGLE THE POOR THING TO DEATH!" Sora shouted while waving her hands around.  
  
"I NEVER."  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING TAICHI YOUR NOT REALLY THAT UPSET ABOUT TAKERU AND HIKARI, BECAUSE SECERTLY YOUR EXSTATIC THAT YOUR SISTER HAS SOMEONE THAT WILL TREAT HER RIGHT AND WONT HURT HER!"  
  
"THAT'S.NOT...TRUE!" Taichi said looking down at the floor, knowing that Sora had hit the truth.  
  
"OH REALLY, THEN SAY THAT TO MY FACE! LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY IT!" Sora spat. Taichi's eyes remained fixated on the ground. "Yeah that's what I thought." Sora said in a more calm voice but still full of anguish.  
  
"Sora, its not that I don't care, I do! I really do, I mean do you realize that guy has been her boyfriend for 2days and he's gotten some and I've been your boyfriend for almost a year and.I'm still waiting."  
  
"So that truth comes out."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tai I know your pissed that someone would do that to your sister so soon, I mean seriously I would be too, but I think your mad at me, or the fact that we've been an official couple a lot longer then Hikari and Takeru have and your jealous that your sister got some before you did. " Taichi looked down and nodded.  
  
"Sora they've been a couple for all of two days. TWO DAYS!"  
  
"No, they've been a couple for a lot longer."  
  
"No two days. They went on their first date yesterday."  
  
"Taichi, you know as well as I do that they've been dating for years, they just never made it official."  
  
"How can you say that? I mean look she was dating Darren for a year..  
  
"If you recall Taichi your sister didn't have much of a choice.I remember her coming home in tears because that bastard would hurt her so bad, and remember how he used to beat her every time she told him it was over. And how he had other girls on the side. Fuck, Taichi he abused her so bad, beating her and insulting her. And who was the one she turned to every time?"  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well if he was her boyfriend back then how come he never stopped the beating."  
  
"AGH Taichi he did, he got the police and that's how Hikari got free."  
  
"I know but I mean every time Hikari came to him."  
  
"Taichi didn't Hikari tell you this story?"  
  
"No she never wanted to talk about him; she wouldn't even let me see her bruises."  
  
"Well let me tell you the story.First of all Hikari was asked out by the ass on a Friday night at the dance because Darren wanted to make a big scene and look all romantic. Hikari had a small crush on him, because he was the most popular jock at the school. So she accepted, the relationship was fine for about a month then the jerk started slapping her when she didn't do what he wanted. So she went to Takeru and told him. He told her to lose the creep so she told Darren it was over and you know what? He beat her even more! When she went to Takeru she told him not to hurt him because Darren might hurt her more. Takeru didn't listen and beat the shit out of Darren and you know what? Kari got the end result of it, that's the day she lied and said she got hit with a baseball in the eye. And that the base ball bat had hit her leg." As Sora spoke Taichi's heart ached for not being there for his sister. He felt like the worst brother and the biggest idiot. He continued to listen to Sora. "She went to Takeru and he cried telling her how sorry he was for getting her hurt and he was going to beat up Darren again and call the police but Hikari told him not to that she would just deal with it. This beating went on for another 5 months. Until Hikari came home with that broken arm and you know what? Takeru had enough of it he called the police and admitted Hikari into the hospital. Then Hikari was free." Taichi looked at the floor.  
  
"And you as the big brother should have suspected something; you should have done something."  
  
"Oh My God!" Taichi exclaimed as he broke into tears. Sora rubbed his back and held him close, she knew the last comment was harsh especially because she knew if Hikari didn't want someone to know something she was good at hiding it deep inside herself. She was so good that her parents never knew anything.  
  
While Sora try's to calm Taichi down and take back the comments she made .Matt and Mimi are busy getting ready.  
  
"It would be quicker if we showered together." Matt suggested.  
  
"No it would be longer because we'd both make it longer." Mimi protested.  
  
"We have plenty of time we have until God knows when."  
  
"Matt, last night you took my virginity, be happy.I deserve my own shower!"  
  
"That's a good point."  
  
"Matt I promise some other time we can shower together or whatever but right now I need alone time and that time consist of a shower."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry Meem's I didn't mean to get you so upset."  
  
"I know now if you excuse me I have a shower that waits." Matt nodded and sat on the bed; he leaned back and flopped back on it. The ceiling was plastered with fake tacky looking stars that glowed in the dark. He herd the water turn on and the shower door open. He closed his eyes.  
  
'God I love that girl, she's so nice, and pure, and Sweet and gentle, not to mention that body Whoa damn she's amazing. I wonder, she's only going to be 17 when we graduate but I wonder can she legally get married? Why does it matter though, Even if I did purpose to her, she's going to college in America and I'm going to be in Tokyo, it wouldn't work. but I can't imagine my life with out her. I wonder if she's even thought about graduation and the fact that after the summer we'll have to break up. Unless I purpose, but could we handle a long distance relationship? AGH.' Matt sat up as he herd the water stop. He was so confused. As Mimi stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her he knew the answer to his problem.  
  
While Matt contemplates how to pull off his plan.Ken and Yolie are watching Alice.  
  
Ken was holding Alice in his arms while attempting to get Alice to drink the bottle he had in his other hands.  
  
"Yolie you do it! I can't." Ken said in a bit of frustration. Yolie came over and took Alice into her arms, and rocked her gently in a cradling position she quickly placed the bottle in her mouth.  
  
"There we go!" Yolie smiled and sat down in the rocking chair. She rocked back in the chair and smiled.  
  
"You're a natrul!" Ken said while looking in awe at how easy it was for Miyoko to feed Alice.  
  
"No, I duno I just love babies, except at night, because I want my sleep at night, but-" Ken came over and kissed Miyoko. Miyoko blushed and looked out of the corner of her eye at Ken.  
  
"And that was for.?"  
  
"Because you're so amazing!" Ken said with a grin. Yolie smiled brightly and got up.  
  
"I think its time for someone to take a nap." Yolie said while laying Alice in her bassinet.  
  
While Yolie and Ken attempt to make Alice nap Sora's at the hospital.  
  
Sora walked down the corridor to Alissa's room. She was about to enter the room when Davis stopped her.  
  
"Sora I need to ask you a favor."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry for the crappy chapter! I was in a rush the next one will be much, much better and longer!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Flames welcome. Comments even more welcome, I'll have Chapter 6 up in one week! If you have any ideas or anything that you want to see in the story leave a note and I'll take them into consideration! Thanks!!!  
  
~Love Katie 


End file.
